The American Invasion
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: Harry has a squib for a sister and his parents sent her to America for her own protection but when she comes in as a transfer student with her two adoptive sisters in 6th year, will fit hit the shan? What wild shenanigans will they partake in? Will they help Harry defeat Voldemort? Not a wrong boy who lived story but a story of family and adventure and romance. T for cursing! 3OC's
1. First Meetings

A/N: Some things I am changing:

1: Slughorn as Potions teacher 6th year, Snape will be teacher, Slughorn's a substitute for when Snape is called away by the dark mark.

2: The Tri-Wizard Tournament takes place 6th year in this story

3: Quidditch World Cup takes place summer between 5th and 6th year

4: Krum will be 17 still, as will Fleur

5: James and Lily not dead, they were at an Order meeting and James' parents were the ones killed, giving the blood protection to both Harry and Heather

6: Harry is still the Harry we love

7: Sirius alive and never framed

8: James is going to be like his younger self for the most part, aka an asshole (although he will not realize it half the time) and teaches with Minerva

9: Lily is smart but impressionable, teaches with Flitwick and at times Snape

10: Remus has no more contact with James or Lily since they gave up his godchild without letting him know. Teaches defense with Padfoot and married to Nymphadora.

11: Book 5 still happened (Umbridge & Ministry fiasco but Sirius ducks and Bella's curse hits Goyle Sr) but it's because Fudge is an ass already and wants to get Dumbledore out of power since he is warning that Voldy is going to return soon

12: Imagine book 4 as a lot of training for Harry and him finding out about the Horcuxes'

13: Lily and James have no idea that Severus was the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy but do know of his becoming a spy for the light due to knowledge of the prophecy.

14: There will not be a Diagon Alley scene as to Salem has a whole shopping center and mall

Yeah, I know, I am changing a lot but I think the story is decent even with three OC's… at the very least even if you don't like it you can't deny it's entertaining!

**The American Invasion**

**First Meetings**

On a fateful Halloween night, when James and Lily Potter were out at an Order meeting, Mr. Thomas and Mrs. Clara Potter were babysitting little Heather and Harry Potter when Voldemort attacked Godric's Hallow. He killed Thomas Potter as soon as he entered the door and continued upstairs to where Clara was standing in front of the cribs, begging for their lives and Voldemort took yet another life, after all it wasn't Severus's future plaything that he wanted so he need not waste any time. He turned the wand to the boy's blue crib and the flash of green went flying at those almond shaped curse green eyes but never hit the intended target, rather it bounced off and turned Voldemort's body to ash.

Dumbledore and the Order apparated to the home as soon as the Potter's when Dumbledore felt the Fidelius Charm break way, taking Peter Pettigrew, the secret keeper, into custody for betrayal. They arrived at the burning house and put the fire out quickly as James cradled his father's body and Lily ran to the nursery. She heard the crying and evaded poor Clara's body and quickly picked up her babies, checking to see if they were all right when she was brought out of her checking her poor babes, especially poor Harry's forehead by a strangled cry and she looked up to see Severus Snape, the newest member of the Order and Dumbledore's spy. Since he was in Voldemort's inner circle, he had heard of the prophecy when the Dark Lord did and although Lily had never forgiven him for calling her a mudblood while in school, she recently did for his warning the Order of Voldemort's knowledge. She handed Heather off to Snape after checking her without a word and continued to examine little Harry, the Savior and the Boy-Who-Lived.

Two and a half years passed happily in the Potter home until Lily and James noticed something; while Harry had many episodes of accidental magic, Heather wasn't showing any signs and at four she should have definitely had at least one case. Lily told her worry to Molly Weasley while Harry and Ron ran around; playing captain underpants while Heather and Ginny played tea. "I just don't know what to do about it Molly." Lily sighed.

"Why don't you talk to Dumbledore dear, he is the smartest and most powerful wizard of the age, I'm sure he'll have a solution for it." The motherly woman said smiling, patting Lily's hand.

Later that day after Molly left, Lily talked to James about it and they agreed to floo Dumbledore about it and James immediately left to find the man.

A few minutes later Dumbledore appeared through the fireplace, dressed in garish pink robes with patterns of purple doves and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"James said there was something you needed my input on a matter?"

"Oh yes Professor!" Lily started to explain as James came stumbling through the fireplace, "We think… Well, we think that Heather may be a squib!" She exclaimed tearfully.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle, "Are you certain?"

"She hasn't showed any signs of accidental magic! At all! Harry has been showing signs for two years; ever since Voldemort's defeat!"

Dumbledore sighed in contemplation, "Please bring Heather to me."

James left the room and went to Heather's and Harry's bedroom; the twins wouldn't sleep without each other. He looked down at the two; Harry had left his own bed to curl up in Heather's again. He reached over Harry, careful not to jostle him too much as he removed his arm from around Heather and picked her up. She and Harry both squirmed but didn't wake up, which was lucky for James as to Harry wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and Heather was cranky if she didn't get an hour nap and she had only been down for fifteen minutes.

He laid her down on the couch in front of Dumbledore and watched as the Headmaster waved his wand above her body and a flash of blue light surrounded her before disappearing. Albus lifted his head, the twinkle lost in his eye, "James, Lily, I am afraid your assumption is correct; Heather is indeed a squib."

Heather awoke, rubbing her eyes, noticing she wasn't in bed with Harry and there was a sad looking woman in black and white with a funny hat standing over her.

"Oh my dear, you're awake!" Her voice, although older and slightly gravelly and had a weird nasally accent, was soothing to hear.

"Who are you? Where's mummy and papa?" Heather asked with a slight lisp, eyes starting to water.

"Dear, your mother and father left you at the door of the church with a letter stating they couldn't take care of you anymore and that giving you up was the best way to protect you." The nun said, kneeling down in front of Heather.

"Where's Harry? Where's my brota?" Heather started to cry, she had never been without Harry before, no matter where they went.

"I'm sorry dear; you were the only one left."

Now, when Dumbledore checked for a magical core he, like most wizards did not know that one's core first comes to light at a time of great distress, such as Harry realizing the bad man killed someone he loved and an instance in the future that would cause one Neville Longbottom to bounce rather than splat. Heather, hearing that her brother was not with her caused her the distress needed to unleash her magical core.

Magic exploded from Heather, creating a typhoon in the church buildings as she cried for Harry, also notifying the American Ministry of Magic of child who was in a muggle church of all places. A magical healer and a children's social worker apparated into the church, observing a crying little girl and a shocked nun in a protection bubble.

The social worker rushed over to young Heather and calmed her slowly but surely until Heather was able to tell the woman her name of Heather Janet Potter while the Auror calmed the hysterical nun, had her relay what she knew of Heather and hand the letter that was opened and a letter addressed to an 11 year old Heather over before obliviation. After the ordeal and many packets of paperwork, Heather was put into Mrs. Pigstill's Home of Magical Children in Boston, where she would live until she was adopted, graduated from Salem Institution of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or of age.

"Get out of the way! Jesus H. Christ I have shorter legs and walk faster than you guys!" Sophie growled as she pushed her way through the herd of tall boys, dragging Heather with her. "How rude!"

"Sophie Maria Giordano! Slow down! For Merlin's sake we have plenty of time to make it to Salem Academy! It's not like the orphanage is that far away!" Heather lectured, exasperated.

"We need to get there early for our schedule as well as seating! I am not sitting behind some giant like last year!" Sophie said scowling, recalling how she could never see the board to take notes.

Heather flipped her fiery red hair out of her eyes and huffed, "Whatever, at least you didn't have to sit in front of that weird girl who wouldn't stop playing with my hair and beads!"

Sophie looked at Heather, unamused. "Heather, you have red hair, dreadlocks, and you insist on weaving shiny beads in your hair! Anyone would have played with it! Plus your hair always came out looking nice in the end."

"It's a way for me to express myself, just like you and your bitchiness." Heather stated, rolling her eyes.

"My bitchiness is not optional and a part of me, your beads are not."

"I love shiny things so hush!" Heather grouched, green eyes flashing.

"I love shiny things too! But really, who doesn't?" Asked a girl dressed in wildly colored clothing that looked like it was from the seventies with a tie that matched her bellbottoms, wrapped around her head like a scarf. It was the girl who had sat behind Heather all of eighth grade. She looked at Heather with wide, hazel eyes, "Can I do your hair? Please?"

Heather shrugged, "Yay!" The girl immediately worked her fingers into Heather's hair, separating out her dreadlocks into sections.

Sophie crossed her arms over the Captain America logo on her chest, "Who the fuck are you?

The girl smiled, unperturbed by Sophie's lapse of etiquette, "Lonnie Anne Summers."

"What the fuck kind of name is that?"

"The one my parents gave me while listening to Lonnie Brooks music." She said in a matter of fact voice, tying off Heathers hair into a waterfall braid with her dreads. "What's y'alls names?"

"Sophie Giordano."

"Heather Potter."

"Sophie, wisdom and Giordano, decent or flow down as a reference to the Jordan river and Heather, Calluna Vulgaris, common to the moors with healing purposes…also heather honey is very sweet. Potter, sometimes one who made a chalice and other times a bell founder," she paused, "names tend to make a person more than you know."

Heather sighed, twirling a dread around her finger as Lonnie braided it while Sophie said goodbye to her newly found grandfather, Garrick Ollivander. She was not looking forward to seeing the family that abandoned her as a child due to Dumbledore's advice for her protection, no matter how tearful their letter to her seemed. She wasn't a squib for Pete's sake! She stared at the red and gold accented engine. Of course it would be Gryffindor colors; the biased view of the school and overall community of England when it came to Hogwarts houses. Honestly, what's wrong with being loyal or smart or cunning? In the orphanage on Heather's fifth birthday, a year after her parents agreed to dump her in America for her safety, was when stupid Marcus Janson pushed Heather down the stairs to take the five dollars the other children of the orphanage scraped up and Sophie broke his hand by grabbing his pinky and her magic flowing through it they hadn't been separate. If Sophie was in a different house than her they would remain close no matter what, they had been through too much for it to end due to prejudice.

"Done!" Lonnie said as she yanked the dread Heather was twirling out of her hand and used it to tie the bun she had managed Heather's beaded dreadlocks into and if Heather was to guess, yep, Lonnie was tying a lovely scarf to make sure if any pieces fell they would be caught in it and out of Heather's face. Lonnie's friendship with them was a different story; in middle school she was weird kid with too much acne, frizzy hair, braces, chubby, with a rather eccentric style that was a reflection of the 20's through the 80's and laughed at damn near everything that was barely a pun. She had sat behind Heather in nearly every class and played with her hair without thinking about it as she fiddled around and doodled some random things, sometimes sleeping and never paying attention to the teacher. They became friends during freshman year at Salem Academy. She still had frizzy hair but her acne had calmed down considerably and her teeth were without braces and stayed awake, making witty comments in classes and fighting with Sophie about which manga is the worst and agreeing which is the best.

Now that Sophie had been found by her grandfather, he wished to have her attend his alma mater and since Lonnie's parents wanted freedom to travel together on romantic adventures since they had saved up money of years after Martha's curse breaking and working with the goblins and Joplin's years of being in a rather large successful rock band. After they adopted Sophie and Heather the muggle way, they didn't have as much time together alone.

Heather smiled as she remembered the day in sophomore year the quirky couple took them in. It was on Sophie's birthday and the girls had planned to meet at Lonnie's: she had the wify after all, so they had flooed from Boston to Texas. Lonnie had invited them into the rest of the house and her mom nodded to her "Guy's, I am going to show you all something big! Come on!" And Lonnie dashed up the stairs with Heather racing after her and Sophie followed them at a slower pace since she was carrying her black grumpy cat; Nero, the fatso.

Lonnie had stopped at a door that Sophie and Heather knew was a guest room and opened it with flourish, "Tada!" The room was painted in a dark, royal and plum purple with a navy swirl pattern of the fleur de lis and black trim. A circular canopy bead in navy with silver silk sheets and navy comforter sat on the far end and there was a black painted vanity with a silver ornate mirror and a drawing desk on opposite sides of the room. Bookshelves lined the rest of the walls, filled with classics such as a collection of Victor Hugo and Edgar Allen Poe along the wall with the vanity and a collection of manga and anime and movies on the wall with the drawing table. The room was a far cry from the previous blue, impersonal walls and beach style room it previously was. "Sophie, this is for you! Happy birthday!" Lonnie said excitedly, "Oh! Don't think we forgot you Heather!" She darted and opened the door across the hall.

The previously floral room was left with plain walls. There were tubes upon tubes of acrylic paints and many brushes and rollers. There was a king size bed with green sheets and butterfly pattern in the center of the room with bookcases filled with books, art supplies and various knickknacks along with paper lanterns for light. "We didn't know how you wanted your room painted, then I remembered you mentioned wanting to paint murals so why not on the walls?"

Sophie and Heather stared at Lonnie in disbelief, "We have our own rooms for when we visit?" Sophie asked, dropping Nero as he ran over to the previously unnoticed scratching post and tree in Sophie's room.

"Kind of, come on." Lonnie took them back downstairs to the kitchen where her parents were sitting with familiar looking papers in front of them.

"You want to adopt us?" Sophie gasped.

"Yes, we always wanted more children but it was a miracle we had Lonnie." Martha said, taking Joplin's hand. "After we had her we chose to homeschool her; she had a wonderful education and surpassed high school levels of muggle and some forms of witchcraft but she had no idea how to interact with people her own age, that's why we sent her to eighth grade at Salem. She didn't make any friends but observed social interaction and was finally comfortable enough to speak with the two of you. You all became so close and made her so happy, us so happy. You two have made our days much better and more entertaining, which is why we began inviting you on family outings. We began to love you and seeing the struggle you both went through with your time at the orphanage and wish to make you ours. We plan on it the muggle way, no blood adoption so if you were ever so inclined to contact your blood relations there will be no blocking you but a magical contract that is being written by head goblin Grinsdale of America's branch of Gingotts will prevent those who you refuse to legal rights of adopting or taking you from us. We will write you into our will with you both present so you will know you will both be taken care of should anything happen to us." Heather and Sophie looked at each other; it wasn't a question if they wanted to be adopted by the Summers, it was making sure the other did and seeing the others look of hope they instantly turned and practically screamed a yes.

Now, a year three months later they were standing in Platform 9 ¾, watching as Sophie's grandfather said one last goodbye and apparated away. Sophie stared at the spot that once held him and eventually turned with a stare that matched her cat's annoyed expression. "So, how'd it go?" Lonnie asked.

"I told him I don't give a rat's ass if I don't end up in Ravenclaw and that I still wished to apprentice under him for wand making to carry on the family business. He was shocked at first than he told me my uncle was in Hufflepuff so if he disowned me he'd be a bigot rather than a purist." She rolled her eyes, "As long as he doesn't care if I end up in whatever I'm fine."

Lonnie laughed, "You're not ending up in whatever, you're totes Slytherin!" She said in a super preppy, snooty voice.

Sophie starred at her as she pushed her blonde and brown two-toned hair out of her sea storm eyes "…please don't do that."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Come on, we have an hour before the train leaves and I want a compartment to ourselves." She said as she picked up her amphisbaena and settled it around her shoulders as one would a feathered boa. The two different heads were different genders and since they were of an Arabic breed Heather had asked them if it was okay to name them Jasmine and Aladdin since the female was headstrong and the male laid back and they agreed. Heather used her parseltongue abilities all the time in America but knew that in England it was frowned upon just because the most famous was Salazar Slytherin. The English tend to forget that the first dragon trainer, Marcus Clauiger was a parseltongue and had come up with a use for dragon's saliva in potions that cured burns. Nope, that totally left most people's minds when they heard one was parseltongue.

Lonnie smiled and made their trunks hover behind them; she was the one who excelled at charms after all. Her raccoon Xander, named for her favorite Buffy character, hurriedly leapt from her flower power styled trunk and onto her shoulders. He chirped at her rapidly before cooing and curling up on her head, he was only a month old orphan after all and already acted as Lonnie's familiar.

They traipsed to a compartment in the caboose, one most tended to avoid for it was as bad as the back of a bus, however they didn't have Lonnie to cast cushioning and stabilizing charms. They settled with Sophie sitting sidewise on a bench, back against the armrest, facing the compartment's door as she pulled out a book on different woods and magical properties she had gotten from her parents for Christmas with Nero settling on the top of the back-rest. Lonnie pulled out the same book as she was interested on making her own broomsticks, surprising since Heather and Sophie had assumed she would go into fashion since she made her own clothes, as Xander climbed up and curled up on top of her trunk with Jasmine and Aladdin. Heather lay with her head in Lonnie's lap, pulling a book out a herbology book about magical berries that she was using to research ones she suspected could help her paints that other artists had looked over due to the clear juices they gave. Lonnie continued to play with her hair and put more protective charms and beads in with her hands as her book floated in front of her.

The three were deeply engrossed in their respecting books when the compartment door was slammed open and a light flashed and blinded them momentarily but not before Sophie and Heather reacted by hitting the intruder with a jelly legs jinx and a tickling hex as Heather leapt up and Sophie went back to her book but one could tell she was listening intently.

"Who are you and why did you take our picture without asking?" Heather asked, her green eyes glinting dangerously as she replaced the jelly legs jinx with a gluing jinx Sophie removed the tickling hex.

"Um, I'm Colin Creevey, a 5th year, and I heard a rumor about transfer students from America and thought it would be a good story and I wanted a picture of you all acting naturally. Wow, you look a lot like Professor Potter, are you related?" He babbled nervously.

"Yes we are the transfers if that's what you wanted to know, please leave us alone and don't do that again, and unfortunately yes, I am. You find out how. Heather unstuck him and stretched, "Now please leave and if you wish to ask us questions, schedule something first."

She watched as he raced away and sighed, almost closing the door when an older lady with a kind smile came pushing a cart, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Heather watched amused as Lonnie jumped up from her slouched position, "Do you have Milka chocolate? No nuts?" Lonnie bought four bars and three milks and one chocolate milk, passing them around, keeping two for herself and they demolished the chocolate in no time, Lonnie finishing before the other two and drained her chocolate milk and then her regular milk before popping some gum in her mouth. "We should get our robes on, the ride lasts for only three hours and it's been about two."

They were in the process of pulling out their black robes and all three of them were gagging at the shapeless masses of cloth when the compartment door slide open again, slowly and a slightly round faced, tall boy that look about their age stood in the doorway, shifting foot to foot, "Excuse me," he asked nervously, "have you seen a toad? I lost one named Trevor."

Sophie looked up from her robe, face still disgusted, changing to one of annoyance, "No."

"Sorry Neville." Lonnie said smiling.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, panicked.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "At Salem they taught us clairvoyance. We can find out such menial information by you talking."

Heather frowned at Sophie, "Sorry about her, no we haven't but if we do we'll let you know. Now if you don't mind we need to change."

Neville blushed red and muttered an apology as he stumbled out and Heather locked the door. They then went back to the conundrum of their unshapely robes.

"What the fuck? Are we really supposed to wear this pile of shit?" Sophie huffed.

"Allow me my ladies!" Lonnie said as she pulled her trunk down, startling Xander and the snakes and she opened it up, pulling a small bag she opened and dumped piles of lace, ribbons, leathers, yarn, elastic, decretive patches, and the buttons…dear Merlin the buttons. "Pick out something to act as a belt and trim. The letter just said we must require three sets of plain black robes, it didn't say that we had to wear them and couldn't modify some ourselves. I just suggest we use black for the belt and trim and elastic to make a waistline." Lonnie banished all the colored and white things back into the bag, leaving all black items.

Sophie chose carnation patterned lace for her belt and trim that was the same quality of her silk robes and Heather chose a soft, suede leather for both and Lonnie, with a bit of quick wand work made it to where the robes were fitted in the waist and chest, flowing out at the hips for Sophie and three-quarter length sleeves. For Heather, Lonnie made the robes ruched on the sides and fitted, full length sleeves with a hole for her thumb to go through that was between the silk and leather. Lonnie quickly searched through her lace ribbons and found a wide, rose and thorn patterned silk ribbon and quickly made the same modifications to her robes as she did to Heather's only had her sleeves the same Sophie had.

They had just put their robes on over their slacks, minus Heather for she was in a skit, and white silk shirts as the train screeched to a stop and they waited for everyone to exit the train. They had been told a Professor Flitwick would be escorting them to the castle so they would be separate from the first years. As Lonnie lectured Xander about being good for the house elves and Heather hid Jasmine and Aladdin under her robes while Sophie shot Nero a look that said she would declaw him if her acted like the royal asshole he usually was a little man who had to be part goblin appeared before them.

"Hello you all! I expect you three are the transfers from America?" He asked in a jovial tone.

"What gave it away?" Sophie deadpanned as she adjusted her tie to perfection.

Flitwick smiled, waving off her sarcasm, looking at each of them and gasped when he saw Heather, "My dear, you look exactly like my assistant professor!" He said, taking in her red hair and green eyes, along with her bone structure, "I must say the resemblance is uncanny!" Heather shrugged, embarrassed to once again be compared to the mother who had abandoned her for her brother.

Lonnie, sensing her embarrassment a fraction of a second after Sophie did bounded up to the professor and shook his hand wildly, "Professor Filius Flitwick! The inventor of petrificus totalus! I must say sir; your charm had come in rather handy over the years!" Yep, Lonnie knew the perfect time to kiss up to save people from awkward situations. "I am Lonnie Summers and these are my sisters, Sophie and Heather." She smiled, "We are looking forward to see what England is like in comparison to the American curriculum."

Flitwick and Lonnie got into an animated conversation as he led them to a carriage "Oh, the Thestrals are beautiful!" Lonnie said excitedly petting one.

"You can see them?" Flitwick asked in shock that one so young had seen death.

"Yes sir, when I was younger my aunt died from a car wreck and I was a passenger in the car at the time." Lonnie said as she sat across from him, next to Sophie and Heather sat next to him. Lonnie continued to ask him about his apprenticeship as the carriage ride went on and eventually they came to the entrance as the first years were being led through double doors into the Great Hall. Flitwick slipped through the doors after explaining to them he would charm them to open after the announcement of their sorting was made.

The three waited boredly for several minutes until the ghosts came in and saw them, "So it's true! There are transfers this year!" a young woman in a ballroom gown from the Victorian era exclaimed, "Well, let us to in! I wish to see them enter the hall and be sorted!" She dragged the male hanging onto her arm through the wall, with the others following her when the doors opened.

"Please welcome the new transfer students from America!" a wizened old man, Dumbledore, gestured to them with his arms raised and Heather nervously turned the industrial in her left ear before moving her hands to the side and all three walked up to the front of the Great Hall, before Dumbledore and sever looking woman standing next to what the girls could only assume to be the sorting hat.

"When I call your name, please come forward." The woman instructed, taking up a small piece of parchment, "Giordano-Summers, Sophie!"

Sophie elegantly walked forward, looking straight ahead with impeccable posture and sat on the short stool meant for eleven year-olds. "Hmmm, a bright mind, very studious but also very loyal as well as having a need to take care of those whom harm your friends, now family. Very cunning as well but should you be put into Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" The hat mused.

"Not Ravenclaw," Sophie thought, "their all book worms and rather boring other than Lonnie's cousin."

"Very well, better be SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted out the last word and Sophie stood as the woman, who now looked like she was sucking on a lemon, and made her way to Slytherin table as magic washed over her and changed the collar to her robes green, made the Slytherin crest appear over her heart, and tie change to silver and green striped. She sat across from a string bean with brown hair and pale green eyes and nodded as she turned her attention to the old woman, knowing that shit was about to go down.

The woman cleared her throat, "Potter-Summer, Heather." Sophie was impressed, she barely stumbled over the name once she realized who it was that she was calling.

Heather approached the hat, gaining attention due to her name, hair, and piercings…imagine if they could see her tattoos, she could already hear the whispers about her name and hair. She looked and saw a man that was defiantly her father sitting beside a woman who was definitely her mother and quickly leveled her eyes at the hat again after seeing their shocked faces at whether it was the fact Heather was present at Hogwarts after being declared a squib or from her physical appearance or both. Heather sat and the hat was shakily placed on her head. "Ah, welcome to England Miss Potter."

"Thank you but it is Miss Potter-Summers."

"Of course, my oh my you are very bright indeed, creative and artistic but not overwhelmingly so, also very bold; that leaves two choices but I feel as though you would do better in at RAVENCLAW!"

Heather got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table, meeting Harry's eyes for a moment as a feeling Hogwarts' magic wash over her that changed her robes and Jasmine and Aladdin to hiss complaints as she sat next to Luna Lovegood, Lonnie's third cousin or such whom she had met on several occasions and they quickly bonded over painting and interests in creating spells and potions, even though her mother had died experimenting with spells.

"Summers, Lonnie!" Lonnie strolled over to the hat and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Oh, very smart and very loyal…I could place you with the Ravenclaws but they are not as creative as you and you would not mix well, better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lonnie grinned as she saw Sophie face-palm at the announcement and made her way to the Hufflepuff table, feeling magic tingling over her and sat next to a blonde girl who introduced herself as Hannah Abbott and a boy Justin Finch-Fletchley, a red-headed female, Susan Bones. Lonnie already didn't like Justin due to having previously heard from Luna he was one of the people who liked to play 'hide-and-seek' with Luna's belongings.

"I would just like to say Bibbleforthe." Dumbledore said after the sorting and sat down as the food appeared. Lonnie starred at the man, no wonder Heather didn't trust him! Besides claiming Heather to be a squib he was just plain mad!"

"So what's it like across the pond?" Susan asked as she loaded her plate with Haggis and greens.

Lonnie shrugged, "It's home; if you want more than that ask specific questions." She said as she got some food that looked safe, such as a turkey breast and salad and a roll. She was pretty sure if her parents ever saw her eating this healthy by choice they would check and see if she was sick.

At the Slytherin table, Sophie learned the boy across from her was Theodore 'Theo' Nott. A black boy next to him was Blaise Zabini and two rather oafish looking boys who looked to be duller than boulders called Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat on both sides of "Draco Malfoy." The blonde who looked like he spent too much time on his hair introduced himself sneering, "You will find that some wizards are better than others so it's a good thing you're with us."

Sophie starred at him, "You can't insinuate or claim you're a better wizard when you have split ends." She deadpanned.

His hands immediately flew to his hair with an indignant squawk of protest and he spent the rest of the meal glaring at her and fussing over his hair as he ate while Sophie was introduced to a Daphne Greengrass who sat on the other side of her and would roll her eyes at Draco's antics and had a civil conversation with her about the education system at Hogwarts.

At the Ravenclaw table Heather was having a pleasant conversation with Luna about Luna's vacation in Canada over the summer when a boy by the name of Michael Corner interrupted their conversation, sneering at Luna and told Heather "Hey, Loony's a freak, always claiming to see things. If you're a Potter you have to watch out about your image and hang out with some regular people. Why don't you join my friends and me?"

Heather looked up and smiled sweetly, feeling like following some of Sophie's examples "First of all, her name is Luna. Second, she is my kind of freaky. Third, I am first and foremost a Summers. Fourth, I am one of Luna's cousins. Finally, if you are 'normal' why are you being such an asshat to a girl who is half your size? Do you have an inferiority complex or does it just make you feel big? Come back when you know so I can mock you properly but don't strain your brain too terribly much." She went back to her conversation with Luna, ignoring the whispers that spread around the hall, wishing that she was sorted in with Sophie or Lonnie; Luna was wonderful but that way she wouldn't feel as alone during this trying time.

She looked around the hall, observing Sophie's bored expression and Lonnie's quick smile at her before turning back to a blonde girl who was gesturing to the ghost who sat next to her and her brother, sitting with a red haired boy she vaguely remembered and a brunette with wild hair that reminded Heather of Sophie's hair on a humid day before Lonnie introduced her to several fashion and beauty charms. She caught her brother's eye and he looked startled before smiling softly at her before a red headed girl said something and nudged him, catching his attention. Heather sighed and looked around some more and glanced at the teacher's table; her birth parents looked to be arguing amongst themselves with Dumbledore throwing in a comment and a heavily scarred man next to a very handsome man with blue eyes and black hair, both of whom seemed very familiar to Heather was looking at her with hope. Heather quickly looked away, pondering their expressions when she caught gazes with onyx eyes in a pale face with a Jewish nose and black hair. Heather blushed and went back to her meal and discussed the ramifications of using mistletoe berry in paints with Luna, pushing the man to the back of her mind before everyone finished their meal and stood, following a young man who was short and stocky and a tall, thin and wiry blonde girl who were Ravenclaw prefects.

The students followed the two up through a spiraling staircase and arrived at a door with a bronze knocker of an eagle and it asked the riddle "A person was born in 1940, today is his 18th birthday. How is it possible?"

"He was born in room 1940." Heather answered without thinking and the door flew open for them. Everyone stared at her in shock, it goes to show best not judge someone's intelligence just because they had dreadlocks and a nose piercing.

They entered in the common room and Heather followed Luna, who took her by the hand to her luggage, "Since no one has wanted to room with me and I have extra beds in my dormitory section you can stay with me if you would like." Heather smiled and shrunk her luggage, allowing Luna to pull her up the staircase beside a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and got settled, pulling out Jasmine and Aladdin from her robes and allowing them free reign in the dorm room as Luna pat Aladdin on the head and scratched Jasmine under her chin as Heather prepared for sleep and Luna turned on an old radio, playing Doris Day's Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps as they fell asleep, Luna in all content and Heather dreading what would come tomorrow fell asleep writing a letter to Martha and Joplin.

Meanwhile, Sophie was bored, following the blonde queen bee Draco to the dungeons with the other Slytherins. They arrived at a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Draco proudly said "Purity.", causing Sophie to snort out a laugh and the entirety of the Slytherin population to stare at her, "Is there a problem?" Draco asked.

"Jesus H. Christ, could you BE any more obvious?" Sophie asked, rolling her eyes. "I thought Slytherin was the house of cunning. Any moron would be able to find the entrance to the commons and guess the password, being able to waltz right in here!"

Draco's face turned red, "That's the cunning of it! No one would expect it to be that obvious!"

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well than I will challenge my sister, a Hufflepuff mind you, to find Slytherin House rooms without any hints whatsoever and no help from my other sister, the Ravenclaw. I promise you she would be able to find and guess it with no problems."

Draco smiled, "Really? Than make a wizarding wager and let us agree to that if you tell your sister anything about where it is, how to find it, the password, or give any hints, and if she doesn't find it by Christmas you become my servant for the remaining school year."

Sophie grinned, "All right, and if she does find it, the second she does you become my servant from that moment until we are on of Platform 9 ¾ after our train ride at the end of the year. In the servitude we are agreeing to enter, one must follow their master no matter what, with the exceptions of deeds that are obviously self-harm, anything that could lead them to death and/or mutilation and the destruction of one's sanity. Anything that is questionable must be done and if Heather interferes in any way besides observing and being something to talk at for Lonnie the bet is null on both sides. Do you agree to the terms and conditions of the bet and the prizes on either side?"

Draco thought about it before nodding, "You there! Blaise! Come and make it official while we shake on it." Sophie called and Blaise waved his wand, binding them to the wizarding wager as their hands met in a firm shake.

"Now that I have a Malfoy in my claws I bid thee goodnight." Sophie drawled and went with a laughing Daphne to their shared room and smirked with her, exchanging pleasantries and telling Daphne to make a list of things she wishes Draco to do should Sophie become his master as Sophie wrote a letter to her grandfather as well as Martha and Joplin of the first day excitements as Nero lay next to her inkwell.

Lonnie on the other had was following Hannah and Susan excitedly to the Hufflepuff rooms near a still life painting that led to the kitchen, listening to Hannah explaining about tickling the pear as she led Lonnie to a pile of barrels and tapped the second from the bottom and middle of the second row in the pattern of Helga Hufflepuff. Compulsion charms and other means of protection were used to protect Hufflepuff's housing but would be revealed to those brought in by a puff and trusted by a puff. As soon as Lonnie entered the common room a grey and black fuzz-ball named Xander leapt out at her and started cooing as he snuggled into her hair, making a nest and surprising Hannah and Susan as well as every other puff present.

"What is that?" Susan asked tentatively inching closer to gain a better look.

"Oh, this is Xander, my raccoon." Lonnie said cheerfully, pulling a group of grapes from her pocket and conjuring a glass of water for him to wash them in before eating. "I found him after one of the neighbor boys shot his mama for getting into their eggs when he was just a lil' thing."

"You're not allowed to have a pet other than a cat, owl or toad here at Hogwarts." Justin said, backing away from Xander's inquisitive stare.

"Well since we're transfer students with familiars already, we were allowed to bring ours. I have Xander, Sophie has her cat Nero and Heather has her amphisbaena, a double ended/headed snake. We can't be away from them for too long or they die." She said as she levitated her trunk and turned to Hannah, "Now, where am I staying? I have to write a letter to dad and mom before they worry. After all, at least Boston was still in the U.S. but Scotland to Texas is crazy, even though their probably already travelling they worry." Lonnie said smiling as she followed Susan and Hannah to the dorm she was going to share with them and two other girls Lonnie hadn't met yet.

Lonnie arranged her things and claimed a bed before writing a letter to her mom and dad, eventually slumping over the desk, on top of a blob of ink falling asleep and dreaming about what she was going to have for breakfast tomorrow; after all, jet lag is a bitch to one's personal clock, even the magical kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note of Sadness**

On Tuesday, December 10th, my computer started acting strange.

On Wednesday, December 11th, my computer would not charge.

On Friday, December 13th, I sent my computer to Best Buy and it will not be back for at least 4 weeks.

My hot chocolate will be salted with my tears of sadness, as I write out everything I can think of for FanFiction this break on paper as I mourn the loss of the convenience of typing.

Pray for my 2 1/2 year old baby Asus.

Pray.

While in tears and on a borrowed computer,

Kitty-on-CRACK


	3. First Day

**First Day**

**A/N: Dumbledore's dialog taken mostly from 4****th**** book. Also the schedule is different because really the only schedule we have based off the books and movies are Slytherins and Gryffindors, than the occasional elective that has everyone so I said screw it and came up with something**

**also...HAPPY NEW YEAR! MY GIFT TO YOU**

Heather woke with a grunt and rolled off of her bed and landed on the carpeted stone floor, mornings were, and will always be, a bitch for the redhead. She eventually pushed herself off of the floor and stumbled over to her trunk, flinging it open as Luna came out of the bathroom connected to their dorm, dressed in a blue sundress and sat at a vanity to put on her earrings and cork necklace. Heather stared at her, taking a while to comprehend what was in front of her and formulated her question of "Luna, muggle?" which was not so eloquent.

"Fourth years and up are allowed to wear muggle clothing as long as we wear our robes closed in classes." She stated as taking her wand out from underneath her pillow, sticking it behind her ear for safekeeping.

"Thank Merlin, God, Jesus, Buddha, Allah, Isis, Odin, Zeus, Doctor, or whoever." Heather muttered as she dug through her trunk, eventually pulling out a pair of jeans and a simple brown tank top that would show off her arms covered in full tattoo sleeves, underwear, and her most comfortable bra. She stumbled in through the bathroom, washing her face and putting on some deodorant before changing and stumbled back to the dorm room. She sat at the vanity before deciding to put in her dimple piercings since they would close up soon and quickly decided on her gold bars and changed out the rest of her piercings such as her "normal ear piercings" and her tragus, cartilage, industrial, and even her tongue piercing to match. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, momentarily regretting cutting them for bangs rather than dreading the section like the rest of her hair. She did her eyeliner and mascara quickly with a bit of gold eye shadow before grabbing some hair ties and ribbons for her hair, as well as her robe and messenger bag, accioing and slipping on her gold spray-painted toms and continued stumbling down to the great hall after Luna.

They made it to the giant dining room and glanced around for either Sophie or Lonnie, spotting Lonnie at the Hufflepuff table waving them over excitedly, with curly 1940's pinup hair in a navy off the shoulder top with high-waist shorts and white flats. Heather walked over and plopped herself down next to Lonnie, handing her the bands and ribbons before propping her head up with her hands on her chin and quickly dozed off. Luna sat on the other side of Lonnie and they started to catch up about trivial things they had missed of the other's summer.

Sophie stalked into the great hall in a green and grey baggy shirt that showed a peek of her tattoo that was along her arm with black skinny jeans, carrying the fatass she called a cat, lugging him around and noticed Lonnie and Luna waving her over with an obviously asleep Heather, "Oh Goddammit." She groaned and changed her direction from the Slytherin table to the 'Puffs table. Before getting to Hogwarts they had all agreed to sit at the table of whoever had made it to the great hall first. Damn Lonnie and her stupid morning personality! Sophie sat next to Heather and looked over at Lonnie, "You have ink on your neck and I'm not talking about your tattoo." Lonnie slapped her left hand to her neck and muttered a quick cleaning charm, revealing a pair of dragon flies, not noticing nearly the entire hall had filled by that time with everyone staring over at them. None of the students, or even professor of Hogwarts, could remember a Slytherin ever sitting at the Hufflepuff table before, let alone with visible tattoos. People sitting close to Sophie could make out the almost imperceptible vein pulsating in her temple in frustration at all the attention her presence at a table that was anything but silver and green, but she chose to not let an angry outburst color her morning and kept silent, perhaps petting her cat a bit too hard in any case.

All were broken from their thoughts when owls started swooping in for first years to send any letters they wished, some with replies for letters that had been sent the night before when a flash of color caught many students eyes and they gawked at the primarily fiery blue phoenix swooped down and landed in front of Heather, splashing water onto her hands and waking her, "Hello Hades, how are you today?" Luna asked, holding out a bit of salmon from her bagels and locks; smiling as the shimmering fire-blue feathers reminds her of his name sake from the Disney movie Hercules…plus his temper matched since he would claw anyone who tried to hurt his adopted human family, probably starting with taking their eyes out and more than likely eat them.

Hades chirped softly before taking the salmon and held his leg out to Lonnie, "Oh what did I forget?" Lonnie fretted, taking the packet and ripping into it, revealing a slim, shiny device with black glass on one side and on the other, "How the heck did I forget my cell phone?" She asked as she hit the button to turn it on.

All the muggle-born and half-blooded students looked at her like she was stupid and the bushy haired girl sitting next to a disgruntled looking Harry and red head boy spoke up, "Because electronics don't work around magic, obviously. The entire thing is explained in Hogwarts a His-" Hermione Granger was cut off from her lecture as music started playing from the device.

Because the drugs never work

They gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

(Sophie, Heather, Lonnie and Luna joined in)

They gonna rip up your heads

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine!

Sophie, Heather, and Lonnie burst into laughter with a giggling Luna and Sophie, calming down the quickest, turned to the previously lecturing witch and the looks of disbelief throughout the hall, "Salem isn't stuck in middle ages like Europe." She snarked; "America is taking measurements to ensure witches and wizards can easily mix with muggles if need be, including technology and education which is why Salem has several courses with a muggle night school sessions in the summer. Mathematics, sciences, language, composition, history is all tied into one lesson during the school year since magical and muggle history influence each other such as Grindlewald's massacre of several muggle villages was blamed on Hitler and much of Hitler's army accidentally led Grindalwald's army away from the magical camps while in their bathrobes after a quick wash in rivers, confusing the scouts."

"Yeah, what she said," Heather yawned as Lonnie put up her dreadlocks into a French braid and wove a gold ribbon in at the end, tying it off into a nice bow. Heather stood and stretched as Dumbledore lifted his hands for silence as teachers got ready to hand out the schedules.

"Now that I know everyone is here I would like to make an announcement! We have just received word of great news today; I would have informed you all at the welcoming feast last night but plans were not finalized. The inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Everyone broke into yells and curses, making Heather and Sophie moan, clutching their ears as they had not awoken fully and neither had their coffee yet as Dumbledore lifted his hands for silence and went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the great pleasure of announcing that this year at Hogwarts that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Everyone broke into rambunctious yells of joy, making Heather and Sophie moan and clutch their ears yet again as a yell of "You're JOKING!" came from the redhead sitting next to Harry.

"I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er- but maybe this is not the time... no..." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope that those to do you know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and I'll out there attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was the first established of some 700 years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The school takes it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be the most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high the tournament was discontinued.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued," none of which has been very successful. However our own Department of the International Magical Corporation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. And impartial judge will decide which students are the most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the Heads of the participating schools- along with the Ministry of Magic- have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age, that is to say 17 years or older, will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" - Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words and many were suddenly looking furious- " is a measure we feel necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below 6th and 7th year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage do hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them a Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself in if you are under 17."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extended every courtesy to our foreign gas while there with us, such as you did with the transfer students from America while they are with us, and will give your hole hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is acted. And now it is late, breakfast is almost over and you must get your schedules and get to class! Chop chop!"

Heather and Sophie groaned again as the benches scraped back loudly when the students all got up to rush their professors for their schedules. "Where's the coffee?" Sophie mumbled, "I need it."

One of the students sitting across from them looked over frowning, "Hogwarts doesn't serve coffee for students, only water, milk, tea, pumpkin and orange juice."

Sophie looked like she was about to murder someone when Lonnie quickly pulled packets of instant Starbucks VIA out of her bag that was sold in the coffee shop on Salem campus, "Don't worry, I brought y'all's favorites," she said as she passed them to Heather and Sophie.

"Halle-fucking-lujah. How the hell am I going to survive when it all runs out?" Sophie groaned as she mixed it in with the hot water for tea and started drinking. "Hades, you had better become my caffeine drug mule until I figure something else out. I want all three coffee groups represented, dark medium and light roasts. And get me the fucking portable milk steamer from my room so I can make cappuccinos and shit, got it?" she directed the phoenix, who nodded almost imperceptibly and popped off back to America in a flash of blueish fire right when Professor Sprout came over and passed them their schedules.

Lonnie quickly scanned them, "Heather! First period together is potions!" She said winking, "Sophie, you have Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's…have fun." Lonnie shouted over her shoulder as she drug Heather with her eagerly.

"Fuck my life." Sophie slammed her head on the table before grabbing her bag and following the masses out the doors and kicking her fat cat in the rear to go and do something useful like exercise, all the while muttering curses in between sips of the mug that she had stolen from the table.

Heather and Lonnie arrived at Potions early, when the rest of the students were coming in behind them and got seats front and center, ignoring the whispers of their ignorance about Professor Snape's character and how he will instantly make them wish to switch to the seat furthest away from his desk rather than right in front of it. Heather and Lonnie dug into their bottomless bags and pulled out their potions supplies, setting up while taking out notebooks and pens as well in case of any new information when the clock chimed and the doors opened and all the whispers stopped; allowing Professor Snape to glide in, his cloak billowing out behind him-adding to his intimidating presence.

He stopped at the front of the classroom and turned, watching as the female Potter spawn Heather pulled out a small vial of oil and offered it to Lonnie who quickly took it and carefully holding over her head, tipped it and let a drop hit her hair, instantly making it appear greasy. All of the students followed his line of sight and saw Heather pour a drop onto her head, making her dreadlocks appear greasy as though she had not washed them in weeks- the other students gag as they saw how nasty her hair and Lonnie's were that seemed to match Professor Snape's level of lack of personal hygiene- before snapping the bottle shut and putting it back into her bag and look up, noticing the disgusted stares of the students and felt a blush rise when she met Snape's eyes, "May I ask why everyone is staring at myself and my sister as though we are the embodiment of the plague?" She inquired.

Professor Snape looked around as if daring anyone to answer, when no one moved; staring at him in fear of punishment he spoke, his silky voice flowing through and revolving around the entire classroom, "They are simply not used to seeing proper hair care around potions besides myself."

A rather Gryffindorish Hufflepuff raised her hand, "Baddock," Snape sneered.

"Sir, what do you mean by proper hair care?" The girl asked timidly.

Snape looked down at Heather and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to answer the rather stupid question.

"The majority of brewed potions release a steam or smoke which is rather damaging to hair, eyes and skin which can cause dryness of skin, irritation, and breakouts. Lonnie, Sophie and I used a special soap for it regularly since we must all be proficient in potions for our desired careers. One's vision can be impaired by potions such as the love potion or most poisons used in potions, so we all use eye drops regularly. The fumes may also damage your hair molecules, making ones hair either dry, brittle, or incredibly slow to grow so in first year potions book in the introduction chapter it is mentioned to use an oil in your hair. There is a supply of the oil and the antidote that dissolves it from your hair in most apothecaries and various stores which allows protecting ones hair from harmful side effects," she paused in contemplation, "You all didn't really believe Professor Snape is that unhygienic did you? Because I'm pretty sure a school as prestigious as Hogwarts claims to be would not tolerate filth, even if he is the youngest potions master to gain mastery in his studies. I'm amazed you all do not know this, especially my house which is they house of the nerds apparently."

"Five points to Ravenclaw Miss P-Summers; thankfully you are not quite as dimwitted as your twin." Snape drawled as he flicked his wand at the board and a description of the Draught of the Living Death was on the board while Heather tried to conceal and will away her blush at the compliment as she got up and went to the cabinets to collect the ingredients she and Lonnie would need to brew.

She and Lonnie carefully lined up the ingredients from the Sopophorous bean to the Asphodel, Lonnie quickly went to work crushing the Sopophorous bean while Heather put in the water and added the African sea salt to the beaker before quickly crushing the Asphodel into a fine powder when Lonnie moved onto dicing the Valerian roots while Heather added in the essence of wormwood. The moved fluidly, having made the potion several times before at Salem in fourth year and cooking together regularly made their rhythm flawless and slowly but surely, their potion turned lavender and five minutes before class time was up, clear. They bottled it and set it on Professor Snape's desk as he looked up from the parchment that was slowly drowning in the red from his quill. He took the potion and stood, drawing everyone's attention to him as he took out a spider and placed a single drop of the potion on it causing the spider to instantaneously fall asleep.

"Five points to Ravenclaw," he turned a critical eye to Lonnie and grimaced as if he had smelt something particularly unpleasant, "and five points to Hufflepuff."

Gasps and mutterings quickly spread through the room like wild fire, ending as soon as Snape shot a look at the rest of the class before he turned back to Heather and Lonnie, "You two are dismissed, the homework assignment is on the board, copy it down before you go."

He went back to the deplorably poorly written essay of some unfortunate second year Slytherin and sneered, not knowing how the dimwit was ever sorted into his house, looking up in contemplation at the grade he should give, a T or a D when he saw Lonnie copying down the homework quickly as Heather poured the antidote, clearing their hair of all the protective oils, grinning to herself as her dimwitted sister looked up and nearly got a face full of the antidote before they stood fully, Lonnie whispering something into Heather's ear causing her to blush and watched them as the exited the room. Yes, Snape mused to himself as he watched them leave, thank Merlin she is nothing like her twin.

Sophie resisted the urge to slam her head on the table in front of her again, why might you ask? The kid who used to be Heather's legal brother had her cornered in the hall after being given a note by his father during class. Although she should have been allowed to go and spend her fifteen minutes of free time before Ancient Runes she knew she had with her sisters to talk to Lonnie and Heather about the bet with Blondie but no! The kid with his desperate green eyes that reminded her about Heather's look of utter defeat on her fifth birthday made her stay out of guilt- fucking emotions! What's makes it even worse is his two buddies were flanking him to help and butt into private matters!

"Look kid, but with all due respect; fuck the hell off! Your parents abandoned her when she was four on a church doorstep! You have no right to question ME about her-you want a relationship with her? How about a Goddamned apology for your parents' stupidity of leaving her in a strange country, in the muggle world, without a real goodbye? You better make it pretty fucking heartfelt too because you know why I was in that orphanage? My parents died loving me, I knew that I was loved. She was in the orphanage because the rest of your family thought her too fucking inferior to be a part of your 'everything is hunky dory and we're rich and pretty and perfect world, besides the fact Voldemort may come back'. Jesus H. Christ, talk to her! Personal conversation instead of this shit you're trying to pull by finding out stuff just so you can please her, she wants to know you! I know she does because some nights she still wakes up screaming for you still! Your parents broke the twin bond; I don't know how it affected you but it destroyed her so build that up again and don't rip it away from her. But now, once and for all, keep your Goddamn Gryffindor noses out of my shit when I could be doing more productive things with my time!"

Sophie left in a hurry, ignoring his indignant yells and ran up several flights of stairs, barely making it on time to her class, thankfully able to sit in a seat next to Heather, front and center of the class and several minutes later a sheepish Golden Trio came in, muttering apologies to Professor Babbling and quickly sitting in the back as everyone started taking notes.

Before too long they were told to write an essay on why runes were still used today and they were off to lunch, "So where are we sitting for lunch?" Lonnie asked smiling as a sleepy Xander crawled out of her bag and onto her shoulder chirping softly in her ear.

"Slytherin table; got some important shit to deal with." Sophie said, leading the way into the great hall, meeting with Daphne and Luna at the door. Sophie sat across from Draco with Lonnie sitting on one side, across from Blaise and Theo with Luna while Daphne and Heather had the extreme misfortune of sitting across from Crabbe and Goyle who, seeing a Ravenclaw in their midst, actually stopped eating and let the half chewed whatever the hell the brown mass of saliva covered crap was fall from their mouths.

"Hey Blondie, it's time we inform my sisters of our wager." Draco sneered at her and motioned to continue with a nod of his head.

"Lonnie, yesterday evening this idiotic piece of Pureblood brat decided to assume that a Hufflepuff, such as yourself, could not find the Slytherin common room AND guess the password to get in by Christmas by yourself, no help whatsoever. If you manage to prove him wrong, he gets to be my slave until the end of the year... And vice versa. We even made a fucking wizarding wager on this, so don't disappoint me."

"Challenge accepted bitches!" Lonnie crowed gleefully, getting in Draco's face, "You think you are gonna be safe? Buddy, I'm gonna be Ben Affleck; and your gonna be an albino Cuba Gooding Jr, disappointing everybody and you're gonna have to live with that! By the way," She said, turning to Sophie and Heather with her voice changing from a gloating to matter-of-fact tone, "we need to have Luna watch How I Met Your Mother…and Pearl Harbor…and Most Popular Girls in School."

"Oh fuck yes." Sophie said grinning, giving Heather the most elegant and, well, posh high five that anyone had ever seen; she was still in Slytherin after all, had to somewhat play the part of a pureblood with standards besides the guys she dated.

Lonnie grinned before looking over the food and moaning, "I just want a fucking hot dog, some tater tots, pepperoni pizza, jalapeno poppers, chicken nuggets, a ketchup boat, potato pancakes, a creamsicle, quesadillas, a bread loaf, side of ranch, pixie sticks, an order of ribs, a diet coke and strawberry shake; is that too much to ask? Is it?"

Sophie looked over at her, "Deandra much?"

Lonnie glared, still pissed off about the lack of food diversity at Hogwarts for junk food "Brittany much?"

"Let's just eat, all of us but Luna have double DADA next and if it's anything like Professor Rathbone's class, we are screwed if we don't have energy." Heather said, causing Lonnie to grumble and fill her plate up with chicken, beans and gravy and Sophie to curse in agreement with Lonnie's food cravings as she loaded up a plate of pasta while Heather made a chicken sandwich and salad.

"Why the hell are there no sodas here?" Lonnie whined, "There's no coffee, no sodas, no junk food, the fuck is with this place? I mean pumpkin juice? How fucking cliché is that for a witch to drink by muggle story standpoints?"

"I know, we need Hades to help or maybe the first Hogsmeade weekend we can get mom and dad to come get us and take us into muggle London for supplies." Sophie mused.

"Perfect! We can call them after classes; meet outside under that willow on the bend?" Heather asked.

"Sure, now let's get going, onward to DADA!" Lonnie laughed at the ridiculous acronym as Luna waved goodbye and they walked with Daphne to DADA. "So what are the professors like?" She asked Daphne.

"Lupin has been the only decent defense against the dark arts professor so far, though it's annoying because his co-professor Black totally shows favoritism to Gryffindors. His entire family but him were Slytherin so he was disowned. Draco is his nephew and actually decent in the class but he's best friends with James Potter and is Harry Potter's godfather so Harry and his friends get points for ALMOST getting it right. Even Lupin looks like he disapproves he doesn't say anything." She paused, "In a way Snape and Black level out the score because Professor Snape favors us Slytherins but I've never seen him award points to Gryffindors unless Mrs. Potter is assisting that day, or Slughorn but Black NEVER gives a Slytherin points and will take them away at any chance he gets, sometimes fairly, sometimes unfairly. However, Professor Lupin shows no discrimination, that's why he's a favorite; even Draco likes him, though he'll never say it because liking someone beneath you goes against his father's values."

They entered the classroom and the four got seats front and center again, apparently making a girl very unhappy, "Why is it you always have to take the best seats?"

The four turned and saw Harry with his friends and the girl was fuming, "Um, because we actually like to learn and need to focus?" Lonnie asked, flashing her Candy Apple red lipstick smile while Harry walked around, ignoring the argument and sat next to Heather, starting a conversation that made Lonnie smile and cast a silencing charm around them before turning to the red faced couple, eager for a couple more good digs before the professors came in, ah crap, too late.

The scarred man and black haired flirt came in, stopping when they saw the scene in front of them of Harry and Heather with their heads together, leaning on each other for support, obviously talking but no sound being heard. They walked to their desk, eyeing the red faced Hermione and Ron who looked confused beyond belief and was trying to beg her to just sit next to Harry and stop annoying the Americans who came over for a better education causing the Slytherin one to laugh and nudge the Hufflepuff which just seemed to piss of Hermione but since other students were coming in she begrudgingly sat down on one side with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs while the other side was Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

It always amazed Remus how the classes were split up sixth and seventh year, following no noticeable pattern for the actual classes people took, it was all just based on their scores on their O.W.L.s that divided up the students by OO through T, not the Houses anymore. Right now Remus and Sirius were teaching E through OO, Harry and a Sophie being the only OOs in the entire class.

"Okay guys, settle down. First of all welcome to the transfer students, today is just some basic review on boggarts and other shifters, how to defeat one, than curses. Any questions before we begin?" Remus asked with a smile and when no one moved he and Sirius continued on with their lecture, awarding several points to Hufflepuff due to the eccentric girl sitting next to Heather, the Slytherin by Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and the American, and Ravenclaw and Sirius already had Gryffindor covered, he brought out the cabinet from the west wing that had yet another boggart in it.

Sirius smiled at everyone's giddiness, "Why don't we let the Americans have a go at it?"

The three girls looked at each other a millisecond before Lonnie, the Hufflepuff, jumped to the front. Remus opened the cabinet and a dead woman fell out of it, her lifeless eyes staring into Lonnie's as it changed to the famous musician Joplin, than Sophie, the Slytherin, than Heather and Lonnie, stony faced said "Riddikulus." Flowers instantly started sprouting from a very irritated boggart who tried to turn back into the woman but was so covered in flowers by that point everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Sophie went up next and an angry Ollivander was yelling "You've disappointed the entire legacy! Stop being such a foolish girl and get your life together…Better yet, get OUT!" yet before he could continue, she too cast a Riddikulus, turning him into a wooden statue (reminiscent of the wands he so loved) with pigeon poop covering it. She looked rather bored at the whole thing; however, which caused the class to generally feel as if nothing much 'scared' this girl… Which was unnerving.

Heather took a deep breath before approaching the boggart which turned into a muggle nun, "I'm sorry dear; you were the only one left."

"Riddikulus!"

Instantly the fake nun blew up like a balloon and started floating around and while the students were laughing Lonnie and Sophie moved to sit on each side of her, acting as a shield.

They went through almost every student and eventually the first hour was over "Okay, fifteen minute break; then it will be time for wordless curses!" Sirius said grinning.

Remus and Sirius watched and saw the two groups that had originally been fighting now getting along if the laughter on Harry and Heather's face was indication of their happiness.

Later, after class and calling their parents to set up a date for shopping in muggle London, Heather, Sophie, Lonnie and Luna went to the Library, which was perhaps the only thing that beat out Salem, sitting with Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione who Lonnie and Sophie loved screwing with.

Lonnie thought Hermione was a good person but way too uptight and disliked it when she slipped and called Luna Looney while Sophie just had an instant dislike of Ron from his stereotyping her and Lonnie, mainly because of Sophie being a Slytherin but Lonnie because she was the house that was jokingly called the slow and stupid. He even judged Heather because she wasn't a Gryffindor like the entire Potter line that traced all the way back to Godric himself. Well boo fucking hoo she wasn't a fucking brown nosing brash littler twerp! No offense to Harry or the misplaced Ravenclaw but the tall, red headed bastard was about as annoying as a yeast infection. Heather and Harry were mending their twin bond and learning more about each other though, so there was a plus. Never the less, the red head had it coming and it wasn't going to be just a battle but a full on war to show how stupid the bigot was.

Sophie and Lonnie eventually became so annoyed with Ron's whining and when they started to actually do their homework but Hermione's uptight way of studying and criticism over their study methods and lack of consulting books for what they already knew started annoying them more, Heather made it a point to say good bye to Harry and wish him luck on the assignments before following Lonnie since she claimed she knew where the kitchen was already.

"Why the hell are you tickling a fucking pear?" Sophie asked skeptically, right before the damned thing morphed into a handle.

Lonnie pulled the door open and the house elves in the kitchen stopped and stared at them "Yes mistresses, what can Whimsy do for you?" a elf asked.

"Can you make us a stuffed crust pepperoni pizza please?" Lonnie asked, "Also three chicken quesadillas, and a cheese burger? Oh, and four strawberry milkshakes and a blueberry cheesecake."

Sophie and Heather rolled their eyes in fond exasperation; Lonnie would always have her inner fat kid, giving them an absolutely wonderful excuse to pig out too.


	4. The Inquisition

**The Inquisition  
**

Lonnie stalked into the great hall, hair in wild curls covered by a bandana wearing a wrinkled Beatles crop top and high-waist shorts, halfway through breakfast and sat at the Slytherin table, where Sophie, Heather, Luna and Daphne were sitting across from the boys. After Sophie had threatened the Slytherins the night before with some rather imaginative curses of both profanity and spell casting the entirety of Slytherin House trembled in fear when they even thought about telling off Sophie's family and friends. Lonnie groaned and slammed her hand against the table when she saw all the pancakes had been taken by the boys; "What the fuck? Why the hell would the Lord and Savior screw me over this morning by denying me one of my favorite things! Why?"

Sophie, who had for once awoken before her usually energetic sister and on her fifth cup of coffee with hair done in elegant curls under a beanie in a green and black outfit that screamed hipster looked at her unimpressed, "What the fuck crawled up your ass and died?"

"Don't start with me! My favorite underwear was destroyed by the red flood this morning and my stomach is being a cunt muncher!"

Draco and the rest of the boys stopped chewing and looked down at the white pancakes stained with strawberry syrup and slowly pushed their plates away.

"Jesus fucking yellow penguins that was a lovely image, anything else you want to share this morning?

Lonnie instantly grabbed Draco, Blaise, and Theo's plates while avoiding Crabbe and Goyle's plates like the plague due to the unidentifiable nature of what she knew WERE pancakes, but did not look a thing LIKE pancakes, giving a bright and cheery "Nope!" to Sophie and a "Thanks!" to the guys before digging into the sweet breakfast.

Sophie looked sideways at Heather who shrugged, her too large ripped Ziggy Stardust shirt sliding off a shoulder so much it nearly covered her paint splattered shorts. "So I might have texted her when all the pancakes and bacon were taken."

Sophie looked over at a pissy Blaise, shocked Draco, and blinking Theo who looked like he wanted someone to either pour brain bleach in his ears or obliviate him, "She tends to shock people when she wants something they have." Everyone who had witnessed the display instantly wondered if the Hufflepuff was a snake in badger's clothing before noting also all the pancakes she had stolen were gone and stared at her in disbelief until their attention was shifted by two sets of low laughter.

"That's so dumb." Goyle snickered.

"Hahaha, yeah-dumb." Crabbe sneered.

"Just take it." Goyle grawffed.

Sophie started banging her head on the table, turning the two walking boulders attention to her. "What are you doing?"

"I was just trying to put myself into a coma so I wouldn't have to listen to you two dipshits trying to talk and breathe at the same time." She groaned in annoyance at the sound of their voices.

Goyle glared at her and cracked his knuckles while it looked like Crabbe was still trying to figure out what she had said when Draco snapped at them, "Crabbe, Goyle! Don't harm her; she is still Slytherin no matter her insolence with powerful ties given the phoenix from yesterday. Wait until she becomes my slave after Christmas."

Crabbe and Goyle left with sour expressions due being chastised and not being able to stomach pancakes after Lonnie's entry. Plus they wanted to bacon and since they couldn't find the plate they would have to steal it from the other tables. They had to walk past the girls since they were at the end of the table. Instantly an unpleasant expression crossed all the girls' faces, "Jesus H. Christ! It smells like someone put a diabetic foot in a sandwich and left it in the sun! Malfoy, get those two to bathe now and again before we all throw up on you." Sophie gagged as Lonnie waved a quick charm, cleaning the air and reached down, pulling out the hidden plate of bacon and scarfed it down at everyone besides her sisters shock; Lonnie smiled as she daintily licked her fingers and stole Draco's milk- before he even had any idea a third theft had taken place, and Sophie, still smelling the rank BO, decided it was time to get to class.

Heather sighed in contentment as she stretched out on the couch located in the far corner of the muggle reading section in the library. She had finished with Care of Magical Creatures and since she had exempted out of History of Magic all she had that day left was Herbology directly after lunch and Astronomy that night at ten; she could put in all of her piercings without worrying, unlike having to take them out yesterday right after breakfast in fear of an incident in Potions or DADA. Plus, she had a double free. So she could lounge and do her essay and in her muggle clothes and not those stuffy and too hot robes that seemed to never be affected by cooling charms before lunch.

She lay on her stomach on the couch, be kicking back and forth to the docile tones of the Sex Pistols coming from her iPod into her headphones as she wrote her essay for potions; she blushed as scarlet as her hair when she remembered how Professor Snape had snarled at the class to copy down the homework. That man's voice alone could bring a woman to her knees! She blushed even more before smacking herself on the cheeks and getting back to writing her essay and then notebook that she and Sophie had come up with.

It was the same width as standard parchment and would show the measurements of the entirety other writings at the end of each paragraph and to be finished all they had to do was set it on a piece of parchment the appropriate length and mutter a switching charm; it was an ingenious invention really and heather was thinking about telling Sophie to talk to Lonnie about patenting it since Lonnie was excellent at negotiations and spoke legal terms fluently. A hand tapping her on the shoulder broke her out of her musings and she looked up and saw the camera kid from the train, Colin Creepy as Lonnie referred to him. Heather took out her ear bud and looked up at him, eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

"Um, P-professor McGonagall wants to see you in the headmasters office in 10 minutes," he stuttered out, remembering what Heather had done to him on the train, "oh, and the password is licorice wand!" he called as he scampered away in his hurry to get away from the red head, getting shushed by the librarian.

Heather stared after him before sighing and spelling the ink on her notebook dry, she loved fat and pans but it was so tedious to wait for the ink. She flipped the notebook closed then she grabbed her messenger bag and cloak, magiking the books back to their shelf and left the library. She walked down two corridors and turned to face to the only gargoyle in the hall, poor thing had definitely seen better days. "Licorice wand," she said and was startled when the gargoyle bowed and leapt out of the way. She went up this spiraling staircase that turned one around and around to reach the destination. The movement caused Heather to feel slightly nauseous. When it stopped in front of the door she had to look down at her practically destroyed Converse before knocking on the door, making a mental note to either buy a new pair or have Lonnie fix it where her big toe on her left foot stuck out.

The door swung open and she saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the Potters. She narrowed her eyes; it must be important if the Headmaster and Deputy Head were addressing the issues but why were the Potters there? They had better not try any funny business about being family and if they were going to she'd get that notion out of their heads. "Heather, my girl, have a seat please!" Dumbledore explained, gesturing to an oversized, over stuffed armchair.

Heather gingerly sat down on in it and was almost swallowed by the soft cushion; she never did like soft things, after being in an orphanage so long one outgrows such luxuries. Even after Martha and Joplin had adopted her and Sophie, Heather had made sure her Sleep Number was on the highest setting, otherwise and never felt right. She scooted her bottom forward so she was sitting on the cushion and support beam, "Excuse me professors, not to be rude but why am I even here?" she asked while shaking her head to Dumbledore's offer of lemon drops.

Professor McGonagall started, "Well Miss Potter-Summers, we have taken notice of some of the things you deem appropriate… and I cannot say we agree," she paused as if searching for the right words, "to put it simply we believe that your blatant disregard for your appearance will have a negative impact on the younger students at Hogwarts, especially the pure blood descedants."

Heather looked over herself, deciding to play hardball due to the callous wording of her 'disregard' for herself. "Have you gotten any complaints from students and their parents or is this about my converse?" she asked, wiggling her toes to highlight the holes in her shoes, "because I'm getting Lonnie to fix these tonight, she's wonderful when it comes to charms and charm work."

Professor Dumbledore opened his mouth but was cut off by James Potter, "She means your tattoos, piercings and that ghastly hair!"

"Like yours looks any better," Heather said snorting at his anger, "it doesn't even look like you try to comb it."

"This isn't about me, this is about you Heather; you look like a delinquent that wishes to bring the ancient and most noble house of Potter shame!"

That did it; Heather looked up, eyes flashing like floo fire, "Do not use familiars with me Professor!" She snarled, casting a silencing spell on every member in the room besides herself to assure that her voice be heard and reached to rub the necklace that would tell her sisters and parents she was in trouble, "and I am not a part of the house of Potter anymore! You made sure of that. In ancient wizarding law and by law of magicks the moment one abandons a child they disown that child and it is a law that cannot be reversed unless by both parties will. I didn't even want to come here because I knew I would have to deal with bullshit from you two, I remembered more than enough about you to know image is everything and if the press finds out you abandoned a baby who you thought was a squib and isn't a part of your pretty, petty world would come crashing down into the dust. As for me looking like a delinquent," she said in harsh tones as she stood and slammed her hands down on the counter, "I am one! I have stolen food and blankets, sometimes even clothes to take care of the youngest children at the orphanage and myself on the hottest days of summer and coldest nights of winter! One day," her tone changed, slightly, but it changed, "I got caught and taken into the American Federal Bureau of Magical Misguided Youth. After telling them why I was pickpocketing there was an investigation. All the money the orphanage was being given was going to the personal headmistress who was the real criminal. She would have buffets and all sorts of delicacies that you could think of and we couldn't even have the scraps off of her table! I did what I had to survive, so was it really a crime?

She backed up from the desk, taking a calming breath to insure she wouldn't start screaming at them again, "Also, I'm an American if you haven't noticed and we try not to care about ones differences but to embrace them for who they are and what they do that affects others. Even if I am a delinquent look at the house I am in: Ravenclaw. Do you know the reason I just told you for not wanting to come back? You can put it into one word and it describes everything I detest about the European wizarding world: prejudice. Prejudice against those who are in any way different from you! Hell, you separate your students and cast judgment upon them before most of them have even hit puberty, marking a kid being sorted into Slytherin evil and acting as though it is the only house for those who will commit horrors in the future. Do you think I am going to change my view of Sophie because she's in Slytherin? Look at Terrance Higgs, he's a former Slytherin and he is one of the best healers known today. Maybe you all shouldn't be so judgmental, I mean you were betrayed by a fellow Gryffindor so obviously the sorting system is outdated and just creates unnecessary tensions.

"Also if you want to come back to us being a family I know the bullshit excuse you tell yourselves of why you abandoned me, it was for my 'protection from horrors such as Voldemort' when you were really think of how horrifying it would be for the public to find out the perfect family of power has a fracture by the name of squib. Voldemort started his entire war on people's worth based on a magical standing and you fought against that but you display the very traits of the man you so desperately feared and hated. You are no better than that murdering coward and his pathetic little gang of followers who were just looking for an excuse to commit the horrors they desired and not be frowned upon. The only thing that is worse about you all is that you do it behind closed doors and in the name of the light, well the world isn't always in light and dark but rather shadows and you better learn that fast. You create the shadows by your skewered views of right and wrong and by the hypocrisy of your actions so now if you even dare to-"

Lonnie and Sophie slammed the door open, "What's up? Oh, I'm sorry, but whatever has occurred and whatever decisions have been made by you professors will have to be revoked due to our guardian in Europe not being present as is noted in the Hogwarts Rulebook of a guardian being present when a student is called to the Headmaster's office, I mean, it's not like you all meant to do something out of bounds that would cause controversy in the Wizengamot right?" Lonnie asked with a shit-eating grin that did not look correct being on a Hufflepuff's face and would rather look more at home on a Weasley twin's face. Nero glared at the adults in the room and let out a rather deep muuuurrr of disapproval while Heather took of the silencing charm and Mr. Ollivander passed by and sat in the armchair Heather had exited moments ago during her rant, Lonnie and Heather sitting on the armrests and Sophie standing behind the chair looking bored and murderous at the same time which was quite an astonishing feat to anyone who didn't know her.

"Ollivander, my dear friend!" Dumbledore exclaimed while the other professors looked uncertain as to why Ollivander was present but still gave him nods and small smiles of greetings.

"Dumbledore, may we please just discuss what needs to be discussed? I have wand cores to be gathering." Ollivander stated, not responding to Dumbledore's enthused greeting with more than a single nod of acknowledgement.

"Of course old friend," Dumbledore said as he clasped his hands together on his desk, although one was blackened and shriveled to a husk, "we were simply discussing how our attention has been drawn to Heather's unconventional and rather worrisome appearance and state of dress."

Ollivander looked at the professors present for the meeting with penetrating grey eyes that seemed to look into one's soul before turning to Lonnie, "My dear, what does the Hogwarts Rulebook say about the dress code?"

Lonnie rolled her eyes, "There is only the fact one must wear the appropriate uniform of a white button down and grey wool pants or skirt underneath ones robes until fourth year when students may wear the clothing of their choice whether or not it is muggle and intimate parts of the body must be covered at all times and that one's personal hygiene is a must; however, if the hygiene is really a case I suggest they speak to one Mr. Argus Filch to remind him of that." She stated, wrinkling her nose as she remembered the rather revolting state of his hair and clothes. He may be the custodian but dear lord someone please introduce that man to soap.

Ollivander turned back to face Dumbledore with a smile, "As I see no rules currently being broken would you girls please leave us and go back to your activities while I finish the meeting with the Headmaster and your professors."

Heather and Lonnie smiled at him gratefully while giving him a quick hug and Sophie kissed Ollivander on the cheek with a "Goodbye grandfather" that left the majority of the occupants in the room stunned before the Sophie turned to follow her sisters as the girls left the office, Nero's fat ass jiggling as he scurried to keep up.

Ollivander smiled after them before turning to face the supposed finest mentors Hogwarts had to offer and asked in a dangerously quiet voice with his grey irises seemingly mimicking a storm in his eyes, "Why are the Potters present for this meeting and why was I not informed of the meeting?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth in order to lecture and try to placate the man when James Potter cut him off, "She has Potter blood flowing through her veins, and whoever adopted her did not blood adopt her! She may not like it but she is still tied to the most ancient and noble house of Potter and must conduct herself as such and meet her social standing."

"You obviously have ignored the ways of old and the ways of magic herself. When one abandons a child for their safety one must conduct a blood ritual for claiming as a sign to magic what your intentions are. If no ritual is done, the ties that bind the abandoned to the family that did the abandoning is severed. The only one who may ever be considered her family from past blood is her twin and you have no control in her final verdict of whether or not her twin is worthy of being considered flesh and blood."

Ollivander stood with grandeur and bowed almost mockingly to the Potters, "You'd best stay away from my granddaughters," and with that he left the office, relishing in the silence that stifled the offenders' thoughts on their actions and made it a lecture they would remember.

Heather, Sophie and Lonnie approached the Ravenclaw table fuming about the audacity of the Potters and stupid heads of Gryffindor. "Can you believe that old coot? Trying to throw appearances and fashion sense around while wearing that horrid color hot pink on his robes with dancing yellow bananas scattered about the fabric! That is a fashion sin-he is a fashion sin no matter what he wears." Lonnie ranted, "Hell, I don't even know what those bastards said but either was we are going to show them they have no impact on your life."

Heather threw Lonnie a half smile, "Yeah, well I'm pretty sure that Ollivander gave them a run for their money…plus I kinda sorta silenced them and cussed them out before about prejudice."

Sophie gave a half smile, "Well Nero sure as fuck doesn't like them so they're about to be scratched to Hell when he sees them next."

Lonnie laughed as she petted Xander, "Xander will probably just poop everywhere they sit."

Heather smirked as they sat, "And Aladdin and Jasmine will for sure scare the ever loving crap out of them."

"Poor bastards, the shit storm has just begun." Sophie smirked as she sat down in between her two sisters and across from Luna.

Lonnie laughed again, her high pitch giggle making Sophie twitch into annoyance until she couldn't stand it anymore and shoved a roll into Lonnie's open mouth causing her to momentarily choke before humming in happiness as she sucked it down like a vacuum, making Sophie gag in disgust and Heather to laugh at the spectacle that was common in their home but made the population of Hogwarts stare in horrified fascination.

The rest of the lunch period consisted of laughter and the occasional violent threat that included the removal of appendages and ignoring the professors that caused so much trouble for Heather and continued on with their conversation about herbs and plants that Heather would be able to use for her next paintings no matter the medium and spells while Lonnie wove new beads into her dreads.

Lonnie was almost finished when the exclamation of "Ron, don't!" reached their ears. The three sisters in literally all but blood turned to see Hermione trying to hold back Ron while Harry worriedly followed behind. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation to see what the hot head of the Golden Trio was about to do and how he would stick his foot into his mouth this time.

"I heard you stuck up for that greasy dungeon bat Snape yesterday in class!" He sneered at Heather; really, even Malfoy sneered better than him and that was saying something.

"I'm sorry Weasel…y, but did you just shout out an insult about a teacher in a silent Great Hall that echoes noise, allowing the teacher you insulted to hear it multiple times?" Sophie asked boredly as she looked up from her food.

Ron quickly turned red and turned to see Snape standing behind him with a disapproving look on his face, "75 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher in front of nearly the entire population of this school and detention every night at seven o'clock until I see fit."

"Really Snape, do you think that's necessary?" Asked James Potter as he and the rest of Dumbledore's groupies of the professors (the Potters, McGonagall, and Hagrid) from Snape's right; however, before Snape got a word in Lonnie raised her hand and interrupted.

"If I may interject professors, is not you claiming a punishment too harsh an undermining of the one who gave it and a sign of disrespect? Especially for an incident such as this you will be implying to the whole of Hogwarts that insulting a teacher is fine and if I were to say, describe you and your wife as a self-centered, narcissistic creeps you couldn't punish me?" She asked with a mocking smile, showing the Potters that they were nowhere near being forgiven for the incident that occurred before lunch. No one assumed that a Hufflepuff would ever have said something like this, and thus they faltered a bit before moving on.

Reluctantly James Potter smiled and conceded to Lonnie's statement with a stiff nod and the punishment was official, causing Weasel…y to storm away and Harry to sigh and apologize to his sister and…her sisters, so to his sort-of sisters in a way while Hermione suddenly sat with them, explaining Ron was quick to judge and gave examples of his rash behavior to the three. They listened quietly until Heather finally asked, "Why are you friends with him then?"

"If he hadn't made Hermione cry you would have never faced the troll but the two of you would still more than likely be good friends after being in the same year, house, and passion for things but I doubt you two would befriend Ron other than the occasional tutoring and Quidditch talk." Heather said.

"Lockhart would have never had a wand to Obliviate you with and he would have faced trial for his actions rather than being a hospitalized moron making it time for people to feel sorry for him than to hate his fucking lying through his teeth tongue." Sophie put in.

"You wouldn't have to deal with a loss of his friendship due to the rat Scabbers' disappearance." Lonnie shuddered since she hated rats. A/N: (Not Pettigrew, he was arrested, see chapter one, second paragraph).

"You also wouldn't have to deal with his insistence that Voldie can't die when you found out about the Horcuxes in fourth year." Heather mentioned.

"Also, Hermione wouldn't be stressing out as much about Prefect duties because she would have told him to get his shit together then reported him and had it to where he would actually have to do his own work and not cover for him now."

Harry and Hermione paused, looking at each other. Why in the world where they friends with Ron? He always made backhanded comments about Hermione being a muggle and towards Harry's naivety. He never applied himself to even try to help make the study notes for classes, always relying on Hermione and Harry, even having the audacity to complain about no notes when Hermione was part cat and then again petrified. He always got mad at the way Harry held Quidditch try outs and practices, even going so far to say there was no point in it without the House cup although the house teams had agreed to hold mini matches against each other during the school year and Harry had already gotten it approved by Dumbledore. Really Ron didn't do much besides complain and suck face with Lavender Brown. He was basically a parasite that had latched onto Harry, with Harry remembering Ron loudly freaking out that he was the boy who lived when they met while little and Ron was a bully then too, always claiming Harry was only Ron's friend and no one else.

While the two contemplated over it they observed the three girls unconsciously before realizing something: they were in sync. Lonnie's hand would barely move and Sophie or Heather would pass whatever food or item she wanted. Heather would open her mouth and Lonnie would answer the unasked, un-hinted question without falter. Sophie would barely look at one and the two, sometimes three, would have entirely silent conversations. Harry and Hermione did this but Ron would always interrupt them for telling them his latest escapades with Lav Lav in some forgotten classroom. The two shuddered in recollection and realization that Ron had never been a real friend. With that realized, they didn't feel so bad for his punishment after all.

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I just wanted to inform you all that I made a Photobucket for this story at the link below! You can see how I imagine some characters like Theo and Daphne look along with my three OC's =) Just remove the spaces or go to my bio and use the link there. Also, shoutout to Spottedleafpaw for being my awesome as Twinkies beta!**

s1016 . photobucket user/ laalaaland2/library/


	5. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons

**Durmstrang and Beauxbatons**

Ron's many hours of detention was finally lifted much to Snape's disapproval. The only reason it was ending after only two months of torment was due to the arrival of the other schools and Dumbledore had insisted that everyone be there to participate in the welcoming. What was most annoying was the fact Dumbledore made it very clear to the students that they were to sit at their house table that night at dinner to show uniformity; needless to say three girls and their friends were less than pleased was an understatement.

As Ron had detentions sometimes during lunch on days he would mess up a potion and detention every night from seven to ten it was easier for Heather and Harry to build up their twin bond without any interruptions and the now Golden Duo of Harry and Hermione became incredibly close friends with Heather, Luna, Lonnie, Susan Bones, Sophie, and surprisingly Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and Terry Boot. They had been building a friendship with Hannah Abbott but she started dating Justin and Lonnie hated his guts so that didn't work out.

Ronald, of course, was disgusted when he found out that the Snakes and some stupid 'Puffs were friends with them now and it was frankly quite disturbing to see Harry and Heather talking like his own twin brothers, always finishing sentences or creepily in sync with each other. Plus the fact he was being ignored by his former ticket to fame made him irritable and spend more time with Lavender-not that any of the group cared and with that the Golden Trio had officially lost their most annoying, temperamental member with the occasional run in and insult to the new friends that made near everyone stare at him in disgust.

That day in Defense Lupin and Black were absent, of course Remus was more than likely recovering from the full moon that happened the night before but Mad Eye Moody was their substitute, again. Lordy that man gave them the creeps, he was brilliant but creepy as fuck. The one good thing was he really didn't care about cursing students and had been told to stuff it more than once but he said once one was old enough to be tried as an adult, own up like an adult and stop with the moronic punishments for detention. Today, he was making them study the three unforgivable curses and they would be put under the Imperius Curse.

He made everyone ahead of them do wonderful impressions of animals, athletic achievements, all sorts-then he got to Sophie. He cast it than made his command, "Moo like a cow."

She flipped her hair, "Fuck off."

He frowned and tried casting it again, "Sing the Phantom of the Opera."

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Fuck off; or how about go fuck yourself?"

"Have you been put under the Imperius Curse before?"

"No, I'm just fucking fabulous; of course I've been put under it before! In America these spells aren't considered unforgivable."

Mad Eye, well, eyed them, "Really?"

"Yep. Lonnie?"

"The Avada Kedavra curse was originally created to have a painless death for animals when hunted, the intent was to fill your stomach and then later was developed for execution and wartimes. The Crucio stimulates nerve endings but it is the intent behind it that makes it have the various effects on people, which was not discovered until Hale Morrison used it while having rather angry sex with a harlot when he murmured it while thinking about his wife who had filed for an annulment the day before, hence the discovery of it causing great pain rather than being so pleasurable it was near pain. Finally, the Imperio was developed to use on one's children to make sure they behaved for sitters or to behave in such a way they wouldn't need a sitter and was later used for more malicious purposes by its creator to have his wife murder her parents. Honestly, don't you all learn the history behind spells? So at Salem they are rather common to use and since we've hunted since we were younger we have cast all the spells. The only thing our government monitors for the spells is the intent with which they are cast since your intent morphs your magic and makes the wand react quite violently, creating an easier way to pinpoint those who use it for illegal means."

Heather nodded along boredly, "Oh, don't forget that it was the massacre of 1703 that set off the monitoring."

Moody left them alone after he attempted to curse the other two girls and went on until it was Harry, thankfully Harry was eventually able to throw it off and all of the newly formed group of friends went to the library to study and play while they had to wait for the assembly of the school to welcome Durmstrang and Beauxbatons

That night though, the group of friends stood uninterrupted as they waited to see how the two rival schools would arrive. "How do you think they will come? Brooms? Apparate?" Harry asked staring at the sky.

"Too many brooms." Lonnie said absentmindedly as if she had her mind drawn away from the impending meetings of the schools, when she zoned out that way everyone could see her relation with Luna.

"Can't apparate onto Hogwarts grounds." Hermione, Blaise and Heather spoke at the same time.

"Also the fucking French will be sure to leave an impression." Sophie snarked and she pass, no one knew why she had her aversion to the French but it was definitely noticeable.

"They're using the Thestral's cousins." Luna said dreamily.

Everyone looked at Luna, than at Lonnie for translation as she looked up from her phone that she was furiously typing notes on, "Winged horses. Pegasi. Duh."

"How's Durmstrang coming?" Theo wondered, after everyone in their group of friends learned that Luna was a seer they started having much more respect for her and even kept people like Justin away.

"Pirate bay."

Sophie snorted at that, thinking back to what the Pirate Bay was in America before reverting back to her Pureblood decorum and looking with everyone else in a bored fashion.

"Up there! It's a flying house!" Someone yelled, oh stupid little Dennis Creepy; it was a large, pegasi-drawn carriage.

"Look at the lake!" Someone bellowed, they all looked: a whirlpool was building up and up until a great ship popped out of it.

Heather stared, "What the"

Harry picked up, "ever loving"

"Hell?"

"**How did they travel through water?" **both asked, their creepy twin speech coming through.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "As I am in the house of Slytherin which is associated with the element of water I might as well enlighten you… Out of all eleven wizarding schools, Durmstrang is the most secretive of its whereabouts and so they don't exactly want tons of visitors to be seen parading in and out of the place. They have a lake situated atop a mountain on their campus, where the ship is normally stowed. When large groups of students need to travel to the school such as when they must all come back for term or when they have to go on trips away from the school such as this one, they take this ship. Dumbledore opened the Black Lake via a magic that the Headmasters hold over their lands and that allowed for Durmstrang's ship to travel between the two. Every campus around the world has a lake somewhere, and thus the result… Durmstrang's own version of the Hogwarts Express if you will" she recited almost bored, every once in a while staring down at her fingernails to emphasize her point.

"**What the hell?"**

"Who knows"

Lonnie stared then, "AQUALAD!"

Heather took on next, "Where is dat Aqualad?"

"Where's Aqualad?" Sophie asked looking around sharply.

"Here." All three girls deadpanned before breaking into lurid laughter.

A silence then fell over them as the carriage opened and a heeled foot the size of a small child's sleigh hit the soil and out came the tallest, largest woman anyone at Hogwarts had ever seen, standing a head over Hagrid but she was slimmer.

Several beautiful girls followed out behind in silk, form fitting blue uniforms.

"Where are the boys I wonder?" Heather asked.

"Boys?" Lonnie asked excitedly, looking over heads, trying to see some French boys.

"I suppose that they all stayed at Beauxbatons, I wonder why? I'm going to have to ask about that, because unless academically or age wise they weren't available, it's a bit sexist." Heather mused.

"Merlin's saggy ballsack!" They saw Ron staring over from where he had previously been sucking face with Lavender, after he had seen all the French girls, "Is that Viktor Krum?"

Everyone turned to where he was looking, sure enough, behind the Headmaster was Viktor Krum and another boy who looked to be Karkaroff's right hand man.

"Alright, back to the castle! Our guests wanted to put on a show for us and we shall view it!"

The group of friends looked sadly at each other before each walked to their respective tables, Sophie going to her usual spot across from Draco after whispering something into Lonnie and Heather's ears, causing them both to giggle and nod before going to their own tables.

Eventually, the Great Hall doors opened with Dumbledore's announcement of "And now welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy and their Headmistress, Madam Maxime!"

The girls did a series of ballet dances with conjured blue butterflies, making everyone 'Ooh' and 'Aww' without showing any real skill. Very smart of the school but their little show had made more than several boys and even some girls shift in obvious discomfort with red cheeks.

Unfortunately for Heather and Luna, the girls sat at the Ravenclaw table, giggling the entire time when Durmstrang was announced and even more at the boys that trailed in after. Durmstrang was flashier in their own right, but only showed elemental magic of fire from two students that Salem covered during second year so not that impressive.

"Luna, are there any girls here from Durmstrang?" Heather asked boredly as she saw the Durmstrang group ushered over to the Slytherin table by Karkaroff and Draco Malfoy.

"No, none of their female student population is present; they're being held back by the Nargles." Luna said, casting as sour an expression for someone with Luna's dreamy face was physically capable of at Karkaroff before zoning out again.

"Okay, what is with the sexism of the other schools? This is ridiculous; Beauxbatons didn't have any boys, at least a third of their student population and Durmstrang didn't have any of their girls come, I know the female population at Durmstrang is low but I know Elsa was attending still, I should write her." Heather mused as she checked her phone that had a new text from Sophie and grinned in a slightly maniacal way and typed out a quick reply before silence fell through the Hall.

"May I introduce your judges for this competition; we have the Headmasters of the participating schools. Madam Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, and myself along with Bartemius "Barty" Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Cooperation and Ludovic "Ludo" Bagman, Head of Magical Games and Sports!" All students clapped politely before returning their attention to Dumbledore and the center of the platform where Filch had just placed a chest, "The impartial judge whose name had been previously left unsaid is about to be revealed!" Dumbledore exclaimed, opening the chest, causing a sort of stand to come forth and show a plain, wooden chalice, "The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun!" With those words, flame of blue sprung from the goblet and everyone in the Hall knew there would be more than one person under seventeen trying to enter.

-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

"-and this is Slytherin Common Room." Draco said with flourish to the green-clad room for display as the reluctant Durmstrang students looked around with interest.

"Hello Draco," A voice calmly addressed him and Draco turned to see Sophie lounging in a large armchair with Heather sitting next to her, both in casual muggle clothes and smiling slightly at the platinum haired boy, which was a rather unsettling sight coming from Sophie.

"What do you blood traitors want?" Draco snarled, making the Durmstrang boys frown at the treatment towards two young women before another voice joined in.

"Hello Draco," Lonnie purred with a sly smirk as she slid up from behind the couch and sat one of the chairs arms, "fancy that- you just missed my grand entry."

Draco seemed to pale to an unbecoming greyish color, "How?" he croaked, making the observers wonder just what the Hell was going on.

"Oh Draco, didn't anyone ever tell you not to make a bet with a clairvoyant determining the outcome?" Lonnie pouted.

"What, she-that is not fair." Draco said, glaring over at Sophie who just smiled.

"You should have made clearer specifications, brat" she started with an evil smile. "Your only requirement was that she didn't get any outside help… She already knew how to use clairvoyancy, you idiot. Of course if you want to point fingers, get mad at your oafish slugs Crabbe and Goyle, since they were stupid enough to walk right down here with a girl from another House clearly following them" she kept going, by this point gaining a sadistic amount of glee at the look on Draco's face.

"That's cheating again!" He tried, sputtering a bit as he floundered for an escape.

"Let's test it, shall we?" Sophie interjected, putting a finger to her cheek in mock pondering of what she would choose to do with him. "Slave, I order you to pirouette like a ballerina around the room."

Draco's arms flew up into a circle over his head and he began to flit around the room much to the amusement of the Durmstrang boys and basically everyone else who saw it.

"Looks to me like I win, fair and square" she called out to him as he stumbled back over muttering curses under his breath. "For the rest of the year, slave, I order you to flirt incessantly with Professor McGonagall… Make me believe it, and do it as often as you get a chance to. Every Hogsmeade weekend you will dress in a frilly blue off-the-shoulder top and a skirt that Lonnie will provide for you, and any time your full name is called I want you to squawk like a chicken as a response. You'll be on call for any other fun things that I'll come up with, and I want you to do your hardest to set up Madam Pince and Filch by leaving them love letters to one another. For now, you're to clean out my lovely fatass Nero's litterbox for the remainder of the year… I'm sure to think of some other things later on" she finished, crossing her arms and smiling sweetly. Nero let out a deep murrrr of approval from his perch at her feet.

Heather and Lonnie were doubled up in laughter with a snickering Blaise and Daphne beside them while Draco sat slowly with a steadily greying face as the laughter gradually ceased, and all were back to their regular selves besides a rather ghastly looking Malfoy. "Lonnie, are you really clairvoyant?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Yep, speaking of which, Ivan Poliakoff! Stop staring at my ass! I know it's big and bouncy but you do not have to imagine me bent over a desk! That's just fucking creepy!" Lonnie scolded the boy to Kurm's right with a scowl as she cracked her knuckles threatening manner as the boy blushed at being caught and was punched by another who was frowning at him for being so blatant in his thoughts since previously they had been evident on his face before Lonnie's accusation.

"Ve are sorry for Poliakoff's dirty mind." Krum said with a bow, "Due to our school being so cold the girls buddle up and are not as, vell…exposed."

"Speaking of which, why are there no girls from your school here? Seems to be a bit sexist." Heather chimed in, with genuine curiosity.

"Durmstrang's girls are either already married or not of our age. The married ones are not allowed to compete due to the dangers that could occur, such as death or permanent damage to the body to prevent them from carrying a child. It is mostly their choice but sometimes in the older pure blood families the whole purpose for the contract is a pure heir." The unknown Spanish male said boredly, "Alejandro Balashov at your service ladies." Alejandro said with a smile as he took Lonnie's hand and kissed the back of it after clicking his heels together and bowing.

Lonnie giggled and returned with a proper southern belle curtsey before he moved on to Heather and finally Sophie who rolled her eyes at his antics while she and Heather took note in how Krum was eyeing Lonnie…interesting. "Well," Heather drawled, "At least one of you boys has some manners; I thought they were stricter in Russia but perhaps that's just Spain."

"Ah! I am Ivan Poliakoff-the pervert." Ivan said with a saucy wink as he bowed and went to kiss Lonnie's hand with gusto which she rolled her eyes and permitted but hit his shoulder partially in a playful tone but also to warn him against any future attempts of 'wooing' or, more like trying to get into her pants.

A small, near unnoticeable smile graced Kurm's harsh features as he approached Lonnie while Poliakoff moved on to Heather. "Viktor Kurm my lady," he introduced as he kissed her hand that was captured in his much larger one.

"Charmed darling, now if y'all don't mind, I am going to go because I need to write several essays before the library closes so I bid you all adieu!" Lonnie said grinning as she let go of Kurm's hand and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder while Heather bid farewell, also after Krum had introduced himself, before gathering up her robes and tie. Then both, shocking everyone, jumped Sophie with a hug from each side before leaving with Lonnie patting Draco's head the way one would a dog in farewell, startling him out of his shock of losing such a bet due to a Hufflepuff having some brains while the entirety of the Slytherins laughing besides one Durmstrang boy. He was staring after the disappearing duo while the Slytherin who should have been celebrating the most from her victory and the current form of the Malfoy who looked ready to grovel at her feet watched in interest.


End file.
